Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for a front wheel suspension device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a front wheel suspension device of a saddle type vehicle, there has been, for example, one that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-1693861. In this front wheel suspension device, a handle and a front wheel suspension member are interlinked through an L-shaped bending and stretching link mechanism. The bending and stretching link mechanism is so configured that upper and lower links are bent and stretched according to vertical movements of a front wheel, whereby the handle and the front wheel suspension member are interlinked in such a manner as to enable steering even when the front wheel is moved up and down.
Meanwhile, in such a front wheel suspension device as above, it is necessary to perform steering angle adjustment such that the steering angle on the handle side and the steering angle on the front wheel side coincide with each other. Since the steering angle adjustment requires a large number of working steps, there has been a need to reduce the number of working steps.